Pipe and pipe fittings ubiquitous especially in industrial installations are difficult to insulate. In the hostile environment which often entails corrosive agents and elevated temperatures, the currently used PVC jackets are susceptible to melting and are largely unsuitable. Several alternatives have been proposed and tried with mostly undistinguished results; among the alternatives, aluminum and steel jackets represent a substantial economic burden. It has, therefore, been an aim of those skilled in the art to develop an efficient insulation system which would be economical to produce and install and also meet the environmental challenge.
Polyvinyl fluoride (PVF) has long been used in shells in insulating applications in conjunction with aluminum and with fiberglass cloth. No thermoformed, pressure formed or vacuum formed (collectively herein "thermoformed") pipe insulation made of laminated polycarbonate and PVF has to date been disclosed.